Like A Tattoo
by Wrenegade Catalyst
Summary: AU. Marriage is like a tattoo etched in your skin.You have to think of it properly. You should make the right decision. Be sure that you won't regret — ever. There's no turning back, not on your supposed-to-be wedding day. NatsuxGrayxLucy


Author's Notes: _This is my first fanfic posted in here. I hope that you'll understand this fanfic of mine. _**IMPORTANT:** _Please be wary of the constant changing of POV's— I didn't mention here if whose POV you are reading. There are four different_ **POV's: #1 / #2 / #3 / #Author's**.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail and its characters.

* * *

**Like A Tattoo**

_By_

_W_renegade Catalyst

(Cobalt Dysprosium)

_**Marriage**__ is like a __**tattoo**__ etched in your skin. _

_You have to __**think **__of it properly. You should make the right __**decision**__. Be sure that you __**won't regret **__— ever_.

_Tattoos __**can't be easily removed**__, so as marriage. Albeit you undergo divorce for umpteenth time, you can't change the fact that you __**were**__ once a __**married**__ person._

* * *

_#1_

One could definitely say that 'marriage' is one of the peaks in life. It is the so-called starting point of constructing a new basic unit of society. Blame society why people must undergo such ceremonies in order to attain the concept of being married. Nevertheless, you can create a 'family' without getting married right ? However, peoples' usual notion about family is composed of a father, mother and of course, children. Talk about taking things legally.

Excited people crowded the church. Excited to see the richest businessman on town's daughter, which happened to be the bride, who else? The people were dressed formally, they absolutely picked out the best clothing they have. No one wants to be embarrassed because of filthy clothing.

"Thank God! The weather is surely the best weather of the year. My! I don't want my lovely niece to experience such bad weather for her wedding. It is just _once_ in a lifetime! "exclaimed the old woman, probably, the bride's aunt.

Best weather I heard. Perfect weather for _a perfect weddin_g, I assumed.

One of the organizers called everyone's attention. The organizer said that the wedding would start in fifteen minutes time. Ring bearer, flower girl, groomsmen, bridesmaids, and the maid of honor were outside for the processional order. The rest were in their seats and I was about to go to the altar where the groom should be waiting. I was already ten steps away when someone called my name.

It was the organizer.

"Mr. Wedding planner, where will you sit?" the organizer asked.

Her question surprised me. Wedding planner she said? Am I in the right wedding venue? I know I was supposed to be the—

"The front of course, he's _my_ best man," a person answered. Then that _person_ led me there.

Perhaps I could say that I know where is this going, _or so I think_.

* * *

_#2_

"I'm glad that you set your wedding in this day. See? The weather is perfect, dear. I'm sure you're going to be fine today."

I looked up to him, _my dad_. I guess he noticed that I'm nervous. Who wouldn't be? I'm not sure if everything's going to be alright. Dad was looking at me in a very concerned way. His eyes were telling me that it is going to be fine. I let out a deep sigh. I'm so nervous. What if he will ditch me? What if —someone is against our wedding? And I am sure that you know that I'm talking about the _other he_, not my dad. I shift my gaze to the car's window. The sky is just so clear; birds are flying around as usual.

"_My mother in heaven," _I whispered._ "my wedding will start soon. I won't be your little daughter anymore. A married daughter, no less. I'm nervous, mom. If only you're here. If only, mom." _

In less than five minutes, we arrived in the church. They were many people already.

"Bride's here people. Get yourselves in order. Seven minutes left people!" someone shouted.

Upon seeing me, my bridesmaids squealed in glee. Everyone outside flocked around me, saying those phrases like: _"You are so beautiful!" "You're the most beautiful bride I ever seen in my life!" _I couldn't get any flattered than this.

"Of course! What do you expect from my daughter? She is indeed pretty just like her mom," my father said. The people nodded in agreement.

"What did she get in you, Jude? "one of my father's business partners asked.

"Some of my features… and my intelligence," my dad answered jokingly.

They laughed. Old people have a different taste of humor. Great.

This wedding must start now, shall we? A blink of an eye, the processional order had started.

* * *

_#3 _

This is going to be the best day of my life, I _swear_. I never thought that this day would actually come. I'm gonna be a married man, married to the most important girl in my life now. Now that the procession had started, I can't wait for the exchanging of vows. I watched as she walked in the aisle, wearing that white dress. She looked the best in that wedding dress. I could see that she somehow smiled sheepishly at the crowd. I had known her for so long and I could vary her smiles. Our eyes met—even if she's from afar. She smiled at me and lowered her head. I know she was blushing. I found myself smirking, I'm not the type of person who smirks but in this case, it is an exception. My smirk faded away and fell into a frown when I caught a glimpse of her father. Boy, I had a hard time proving myself to her father that I'm worthy of his daughter. I have _no regrets_ because it's definitely worth it. And I surely know I am.

* * *

_#1_

The huge doors of the church opened a sign for the start of the ceremony. The important people for the processional order were slowly entering. From the ring bearer up to the maid of honor, everyone was eager to see the bride. The star of the ceremony revealed herself to the crowd. Walking in the aisle with her father, one could see a smile in her face. She was definitely pretty. She was like a goddess, no—more than a goddess was. As she stepped inside, I could see rays of sunshine sparkled at her back.

As she reached my seat, her father let her go, saying things that I did not hear much. In the corner of my eye, I knew that she looked at me for a while. I looked at her fully; her gaze was now in that eye-catching altar. The altar is simple yet enough to appreciate it. The people assigned in the altar did a great job in the decorations, using yellow flowers and pink flowers as two of the major decorations. I sighed. _She was finally here beside me_. I couldn't helped but smile, remembering all the times we had.

— [ ~오 ㅅ 오~ ] —

"Lucy," I said.

"Ne, what is it?" She released her arms that were previously tightening my waist. We were in the park, under a tree.

"Aren't you tired?" my voice trailed off.

"Hm? Tired of what? " she tilted her head asking me.

"You know, following me around. I know it wasn't your hobby, not even your specialty."

"I'm _now_ your girlfriend. It's only natural for me to do that. Besides, you were used to that. _Even before_," her voice sounded so sad. I shouldn't have asked such thing. It was so insensitive of me.

"Right. I just want to thank you for being there after that, comforting me. If you didn't do that, I have my life messed up by now. Sorry for the bad things I had done to you, " I tried my best to sound sincere, not that I was faking but at least, she could feel sincerity in me.

"You know, you sounded like um, how should I say this? Are you breaking up with me? " she looked at me intently, waiting an answer.

"N-no. No," I stuttered. "What gave you the idea?"

"Nothing, just crossed my mind," she glanced at her wristwatch. "It's almost five, I gotta go, father will be angry at me. Ugh, stupid curfews." She stood up and walked away. Boy, she did forget something.

I caught her wrist, "Leaving without giving me a goodbye and goodbye kiss?" Did she just glare at me?

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Bye," she said sarcastically.

"No," I said. "Did I say something wrong a while ago? You seemed so upset about it."

She answered, "Ah-no. It's nothing. Don't worry babe, forget it. Okay? Um..." She paused, thinking what to say next, "Let's just say… Mood swings! That's right. I think I'm experiencing that right now." She faked a laugh; I knew it.

"So, where is it? My kiss?" I tried to change the topic and I was sure that it would work.

"Aww… you naughty!" she placed a chaste kiss on my cheek. "Bye, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure. Call me if you already arrive at your house. Be safe."

— [ ~오 ㅅ 오~ ] —

"We are gathered together here to join together this man and this woman in Matrimony," the priest started. I looked at her, she seemed to be happy, sad or nervous but at the same time, she looked _excited_.

" Therefore if any man can show any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."

The priest waited for a while and she glanced at the crowd. I couldn't help it but looked at the crowd as well.

— [ ~오 ㅅ 오~ ] —

"We have been together for almost a year. Did you…" she paused. I looked at her, I was curious on what would she say next.

"Did you what?" I asked her.

She sighed then continued, "I was thinking if you really did get over _her_. I don't really want to think that I'm just a rebound in your relationship. I mean, I felt that way. You always think, telling me about her, you even COMPARED ME TO HER," she told me and I was taken aback on what she said in the last part.

"That isn't enough to make yourself think that you're just a rebound Lucy!" I shouted.

"I know! You're comparing me to her. You well know that we're different people. What she is not is I am and the same thing of me goes to her,"

"Just," I breathe heavily. "WHAT GAVE YOU THAT GODDAMN IDEA?"

"The idea? Based on what you showed me, what you made me feel! And you're making it obvious," tears flowed in her cheeks. What I said to her is really bad.

I just stared at her, not knowing what to tell.

"And… I guess, you still love her! My job's done, I'm breaking up with you,"

That made me shock. She stood up from the bench we were sitting, she started to walk away and good thing, I managed to catch her wrist.

"Let go of me! I'm leaving," she yelled.

"No you're not. And we we're not over. No."

"Then prove me. I'll giving you a chance. One chance," I loosened my grip on her wrist and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry for everything and I will, for you," I whispered.

* * *

_#Author's POV_

She was relieved that no one objected. Thus, her fears lessened. Smiling, she looked up to her groom. A smile that means happiness at the same time, nervousness. Her groom didn't ditch their wedding day and no one objected but she was still nervous. Why? The wedding vows were next.

* * *

_#3_

It was a relief that no one stood up when the priest asked that question. It would be a total cliché if some random person stood up, against on a wedding. This was not some drama on televisions. I smiled at my bride who was shaking. I faced at the priest as he cleared his throat. At the corner of my eye, I saw her smiling me at me and I smiled to myself.

What a relief!

"Will you have this woman to be your wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as you both shall live?"

I looked at my bride. She lowered her head and looked away. _"It's going to be fine,"_ I whispered to her and hopefully, she would hear it.

I looked at the priest, "I do."

Then the priest turned at Lucy, she faced the priest as well.

"Will you have this man to be your wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as you both shall live? "

* * *

_#1 _

"Lucy, look at me," I told her.

Gladly, she looked at me and said, "What is it? Anything wrong?"

I cleared my throat, "It's quite early, considering we are together for two years." I held her arms and continued, "You know, you were with me this time even we had a lot of fights or whatever. I know I'm not good at words but I do love you and I can't afford to lose you. Swear, this is the longest sentences I ever say and so listen carefully…" I kneeled my foot down and searched for something in my pocket. "Lucy Heartfilia… will you," I opened the box. "Marry me?"

"Yes!" she jumped and I slipped the ring to her finger.

_And I was nervous, I thought that she would say no to me._

— [ ~오 ㅅ 오~ ] —

"I, Lucy Heartfilia…"

_Too late._

The slipping of wedding rings was next after the exchanging of vows. I could see her eyes glistening and I could tell that her heart wanted to burst because of happiness.

"Forasmuch as these two have pledged their troth either to other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they be man and wife together."

How badly she wanted to hear those words, coming from the priest's mouth.

_Now, it had been granted_.

"You may now kiss the bride."

The ceremony was finally over and I thought it would last for years. I couldn't bear the pain any longer. I couldn't bear her kissing other man, on her wedding day. It pained me so much that of all people in the world, why it had to be _my bestfriend_. I don't get it why she ended up with him. It was supposed to be me. I proposed to her and she said yes.

I heard a lot of people saying 'Congratulations' to the newly wedded couple. I stared at the couple at the corner of the hall and they were heading towards here.

"Thank you for being our best man and our wedding planner," Lucy said.

I nodded.

"Thanks bro! This is such a wonderful wedding. I didn't know you could really pull of this fantastic wedding," my bestfriend added.

"You're welcome," I tried my best to smile and look straight to them. "It's a pleasure working for this wedding. Anything for you two."

"You're really the best, _Gray_."

It was music in my ears when she mentioned my name. Unfortunately, I wouldn't hear more of it anymore.

"So, Natsu and I will go to other guests. Make yourself comfortable here and don't worry, are friends are here as well," she said and left with her _husband_.

I was left alone but …

"I couldn't believe that you're the wedding planner of this wedding."

The voice was a bit familiar and I looked at the person talking at me.

It was just the redhead. _Erza. _

"Yeah? What about it? I didn't even know myself why I was the wedding planner," I replied.

She chuckled, "It would make sense if you're a stripper in stripping club. Planning is not really your forte, and what's that wedding planner job? "

"I know. Stop laughing."

We laughed just like old times.

"Well, I don't really know you end up like this. I conclude that maybe you want to correct your past by being on this job. It's like you've switched places with Natsu. I mean, Natsu was a wedding planner," she said.

I stopped laughing and stared at her. I knew it! Erza even knew that something weird was happening.

"But," she continued. "If you didn't ditch the wedding before, you and Lucy were married couple now. Boy, it was stupid. Anyway, you two got over it so I guess it's fine. And it's Natsu, not any random guy in the street."

Weird. I thought I was going to be married to Lucy today.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. So…" Please stupid head, think of a new topic. "When are you and Jellal going to get married? You two have been in relationship for a quite long time."

She raised an eyebrow at me, "Gray, are you still using the same calendar these past few years? We're married already, four years ago actually. We have a child also. Today's year is X794. Gosh where have you been?"

"I know today's year. I'm just kidding you know. Say hi to Jellal and your son for me." I thought today's year is X788.

"What? It's not a son, it's a **daughter**, you idiot!" she smacked me at the head. A little girl ran to Erza and hugged her waist. Her hair was red but there were strands of blue; 60% of it was red and the rest was blue.

"Oh Erza honey, stop doing that," said Jellal.

"This kid needs a smack. He thought our child is a boy. "

"I'm sorry okay? Well, I am going outside. I need fresh air."

I left the couple and went outside. I badly need fresh air. I need to make up my mind and I really didn't know what was happening. I broke down, I cried. It was painful. I cried like how I cried when I remembered Ul or maybe it was more of it. I couldn't control my tears from falling.

This couldn't be real.

I may not be the one you had ended up with but in another universe or life, I would be your man.

**_—_フィン _—_**

(to be continued...)

* * *

Author's notes: _There, first chapter is done! This is actually a two-shot fanfic. I apologize on my grammar mistakes, misspelled words, and typos. Please leave a review. I want to know your thoughts about this story. Til next time!_

_—W_renegade Catalyst

_(Cobalt Dysprosium)_


End file.
